Eurovision Battle Royale 2022
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2022, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2022, Eurovision 2022, ou plus simplement pays 2022, est la 7e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en Lituanie. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, la Lituanie, était la vainquant de la 2021 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Shegore Useku du Kosovo. Il battait Aleks de la Serbie, qui a fini en troisième. Après la mort d'Aleks, Georgina de Gaulle est mort, qui donc a fini en deuxième. L'Italie et la Suède complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte a fini en 8e et 18e. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 19 novembre 2021. File:BRE 2022 Map 1.jpg|A big field located in the central-west region of the Arena. File:BRE 2022 Map 2.jpg|Some examples of the simple flat scenery of the Arena. File:BRE 2022 Map 3.jpg|Near the shoreline of the inner bay area. Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Klaipeda, le 2 décembre 2021. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur le podium X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 3 mars 2022. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Londres (11 mars) * : Berlin (18 mars) * : Rome (1 avril) * : Bratislava (7 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 11 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 9 juin et 14 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 10 juin et 15 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 11 juin et 17 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2022 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2022 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2022 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2022. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (23 juin) Ctibor Ševčík of is killed by Artur Bento of . Résumé Talk about a slow day! Only one citizen died today, and that was the Slovakian. This is unprecedented, usually the first days are bloody and eventful. Each citizen seemed to immediately go off to find safety in lieu of fighting for resources at the cornucopia! Artur, a former favela-living Brazilian who only immigrated to Portugal three years ago, definitely showed his survival skills today by killing one of the hot favorites. Will the favela-boy win? One citizen died, 35 remain. 2e Journée (24 juin) Attention Citizens! Due to the uneventful day yesterday, the Event Organizers have decided that there will already be an arena event. Giant muttation eagles will be start swooping down on the Arena to pick each of you off as soon as this message ends. Good luck. Frido Zollinger of is gored to death by an eagle. Vanya Markova of is injured and left to be killed by the eagles by Jeanne Pinchon of . Kelly Eaton of is grabbed and used as a human shield for Bianca Di Giovanna of and is killed. Hafnar Josteinnsson of is mutilated by the eagles and bleeds to death. Morgan Harris of is pushed out of her hiding spot by Emeli Sjöström of and killed by the eagles. Logan Harris of is carried away and killed by the eagles. Katerina Stoyanova of is killed by Georgina Haynes of during the Arena Event. Lotte Borja of is carried off and killed by the eagles. Igoryok Huba of manages to release himself from the eagle's talons, but plunges two hundred feet from the air to his death. Elina Kalda of is gored to death by the eagles. Tikhon Rozanov of is gored by the talons and carried off to a muttation nest where he is eaten almost-alive. Lilah Nikoli of tries to save Fyodor, but is swiftly taken and killed by an eagle. Fyodor Thomas of is killed by José Laurent of during the Arena Event. Résumé That's more like it. Even the Event Organizers of the Battle Royale realized yesterday that this edition could've turned out to be the lowest rated, so they decided to shake things up by having an Arena Event so early. Many favorites died, most notably Fyodor of Cyprus. In addition, Igoryok of Ukraine, Tikhon of Russia, and Kelly of Northern Ireland were also favorited to do well, but the muttation eagles all got to them. Thirteen citizens died, 22 remain. 3e Journée (25 juin) Hedi Wäch of is killed by Corinna Hahn of . Résumé There was some interesting drama. Besides seeing a couple citizens somehow survive being attacked by more muttations, or escaping battles with each other, we saw a betrayal! Both Hedi and Corinna are older ladies from Germanic speaking countries, both from the same semi-final and both did well in them, so they were natural allies. But Hedi of Switzerland was too trusting. Corinna must've seen her as a threat, because as she slept in the early dawn hours, Corinna woke up early and started stabbing her. It took her nine stabs before she finally died. One citizen died, 21 remain. 4e Journée (26 juin) Márton Illés of is killed by Emeli Sjöström of . Ljudevit Ferenčak of is killed by Emeli Sjöström of . Albanora Selimi of is killed by Kai Doerr of . Résumé Emeli of Sweden really proved herself today! She got two kills back-to-back, including killing Ljudevit of Croatia, who many thought would win! The 18 year old girl from Västerås seems to have had previous training in combat skills if she managed to take down two many twice her size in less than an hour. Later in the afternoon, the middle-aged Albanian woman was trying to drink from the bay, when Kai of Austria suddenly grabbed her head and started slamming it into the water. The poor old woman started screaming in fear, but Kai seemed to have wanted to do this quick, and choked her to death. Three citizens died, 18 remain. 5e Journée (27 juin) Gustas Kanavicius of is killed by Tereza Karzhova of . Résumé There was a huge collective groan when giant screens placed all around FanFests in Lithuania showed Tereza of Belarus stalking Gustas for a half-hour, before finally sneaking up behind him and slitting his throat. That leaves only one remaining citizen for the host nation. One citizen died, 17 remain. 6e Journée (28 juin) Attention Citizens! There will be a huge storm that will make landfall in about two minutes. Find shelter or perish! Corinna Hahn of is crushed by the hail. José Laurent of is struck by lightning and dies. Kai Doerr of is hit by heavy flying tree debris and dies. Artur Bento of can't swim out of the bay fast enough and drowns in the turbulent waves. John Lisano of is killed by a falling tree. Jeanne Pinchon of is struck in the head by heavy hail and dies. Rachael Reid of is thrown by heavy wind into a huge tree and snaps her spine, killing her instantly. Résumé It's rare that the EOs will have more than one Arena Event, but maybe they were spurred by the lack of action in the beginning to keep producing more. This time, a dark storm of epic proportions hit the Arena, producing loud thunder, bright lightning, tumultuous hail, and a cascading rainfall. José was the most surprising death, as he was the number one favorite to win going into the Grand Final. Corinna of Austria was also a surprise, even as a middle-aged woman she was very apt at killing and defending herself. John of Malta and Artur of Portugal were also surprise deaths. Seven citizens died, 10 remain. 7e Journée (29 juin) Attention Citizens! On behalf of all the Event Organizers, we are sorry to have put you all through so many Arena Events. To make it up to you, we have organized a feast at the cornucopia which has been restocked with food, weapons, and other supplies. Dirin Galimuna of is killed by a muttation fox on his way over to the Cornucopia. Tereza Karzhova of is ambushed and stabbed to death by Stefania Izbasa of . Solveiga Gedeikaite of is killed by Emeli Sjöström of . Résumé It looks like it won't be the elusive "back-to-back" victory for the hosts yet again! Solveiga of Lithuania was just killed by the Swedish citizen, who has been looking very exhausted and weakened lately but still manages to defend herself. Stefania of Moldova finally showed her strengths for the first time these Games, after not having done so for the first week. Is she a case of a dark horse winner? Lastly, the Kosovar male citizen didn't even make it to the Feast as he walked straight past a group of muttation foxes and was mauled to death. Three citizens died, 7 remain. 8e Journée (30 juin) There were no events today. 9e Journée (1 juillet) Munib Tratnik of is killed by Emeli Sjöström of . Résumé She is on a roll! That makes it 5 kills for the Swede, who still looks like she is getting weaker by the day, but she has the mightiest heart out of everyone left. In addition to her, there is still Georgina of Wales, Bianca of Italy, Stefania of Moldova, Shegore of Kosovo, and Aleks of Serbia. Any of these citizens can win it, and we mean that. All of them have either killed in the semis or have killed in the Grand Final, proving they are all dangerous and willing to kill to win. Shegore of Kosovo has been staying out of trouble, can she come out of hiding at the last minute and win it all? Or how about Aleks of Serbia, one of the top three favorites to win before the Games? Or will it be Stefania, the Moldova teenager who has a way with knives? One citizen died, 6 remain. 10e Journée (2 juillet) Stefania Izbasa of is killed by Emeli Sjöström of . Résumé That makes it 6! Emeli is still fighting on, but still anything can happen! She managed to ambush the young Moldovan girl as she hunted for rabbits among the wheat fields - using the tall stalks to hide herself. One citizen died, 5 remain. 11e Journée (3 juillet) Emeli Sjöström of is killed by Bianca Di Giovanna of . Résumé What a disappointment! Swedes everywhere were really starting to wonder if they could win, and they certainly hopes so. Millions watched her die, though, on giant screens around Sweden. The hype had it so almost every Swede turned in to watch a certain victory. The 18 year old reached 6 kills, the highest number of kills anyone has gotten, before being surprisingly killed by the Italian 19 year old Bianca while she made her camp. Bianca used one of the logs Emeli was going to use for a fire to bludgeon her to death. What a heartbreak! Italy, Wales, Serbia, and Kosovo are the final four. Any of those citizens can win, because all four of the remaining have for the most part stayed out of the action, especially Aleks of Serbia. We all know what he's capable of - surely with how close he is to winning he will come out of hiding and finish everyone off? One citizen died, 4 remain. 12e Journée (4 juillet) Bianca Di Giovanna of is killed by Georgina Haynes of . Résumé No one saw that coming! Who knew the 50 year old farmer from just outside Swansea could sneak up behind a physically-fit 19 year old and stab her? That's just what Georgina of Wales did tonight; she put one mouth of Bianca of Italy's mouth to muffle her screams and make her death faster, while shoving her large hunting knife she got during the Feast into her spine, killing her almost instantly. She is the only remaining citizen with kills. Aleks of Serbia and Shegore of Kosovo are still in hiding for some reason. Where can they be? Cameras haven't glimpsed them for a few days now. One thing is for sure and it has the Event Organizers and Europe in general nervous: Kosovo and Serbia absolutely still hate each other. If those two countries are the final two, that means one will have to kill the other, which further means that whichever country get's second will almost certainly condemn the winning country and condone backlash in their own. It has Europe's leaders nervous; inadvertantly, this makes a Welsh victory very much wanted, as if either Kosovo or Serbia win, there might be many withdrawals of participating countries. One citizen died, 3 remain. 13e Journée (5 juillet) Aleks Vitas of is killed by Shegore Oseku of . Georgina Haynes of can't outrun the wild hog muttations and is killed. Résumé And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner of the 7th Eurovision Battle Royale is Shegore Oseku of Kosovo. Congratulations! Though the focus should be on the winner, the main talking point everyone is discussing about is how the Kosovar citizen only made one kill - and that was against a Serb. The two countries really hate each other, so fear everywhere is that there will be major backlash against Kosovar and Albanian minorities in Serbia, and vice-versa. Already, reports of anti-Kosovo and Albania rioting in Belgrade have surfaced, and some fear there have been deaths. What this means for next year's Battle Royale is uncertain, though it is almost certainly expected for Serbia and maybe some others to withdraw. Tableau du Résultat